One Sided Love
by amandynautroprincess
Summary: Karin is in love with Sasuke to the point where she drugs him hear the whole story karin point of view KarinxxSasuke
1. Chapter 1 Neji or Sasuke

This is my first story on fan fiction it's about the one sided love of Karin and Sasuke

Based on the one sided love of me and my crush whose name will remain anonymous

Pairings –

Ino/Neji

Sakura/Rock Lee

Karin/Sasuke (I wish)

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto that really sucks

Karin sat there thinking how stupid she was to drug Sasuke was she really that in love with him she hated this one sided love she knew that it would always be a one sided love she didn't even realize why she liked him so much last year she didn't even notice him

Here how it began and how it's going to end cause if I don't tell you no one will and you will never understand

Here-

Karin was sating there talking to Ino and Sakura then Ino came out of no where and said you like Neji. Karin said no I don't Neji is Neji and he will always act the way he acts that's why she will never like him. Ino and Sakura were like what ever Neji is cute and funny and has a perfect body Karin was like are you serious Neji Hyuga yeah Neji Hyuga Ino and Sakura said. Ino and Sakura said you may not like Neji but you like Sasuke yeah Karin said Sakura when we were electing people for office of Konoha High you were all like what about Sasuke he is decent looking

This is where it all began this one sided love it all began because Karin said Sasuke was decent looking not cute not sexy even if he is both those things but decent looking. Ino, Sakura, and Karin walked to home room this is when thinks really start getting serious. Ino and Sakura tell Rock Lee that Karin likes Neji and tells Neji Karin likes Sasuke. Karin gets teased the whole day by Rock Lee asking her if she like Neji or Sasuke or both. By the end of the day the story was the Karin liked Sasuke

This is just the beginning a lot more to come

R&R


	2. the letter

Hey peeps I'm back I couldn't stand not updating the story

Disclaimer- ok I don't own naruto stop torturing me

It been weeks since everyone heard about Karin liking Sasuke almost the whole senior class of Konoha High knows about it. Karin always got teased by Rock lee, Neji and

Shikamura.

_Flash back_

_Sasuke, Sasuke, said Shikamura _

_My name is not Sasuke Karin replied its Mrs. Uchiha_

_Shikamura told Ino and Ino was like are you serious she is totally in love with him_

_End flash back_

Karin liked to be tease about her liking Sasuke it was like Karin and Sasuke sitting in a tree k-i-ss-ing she only liked it because deep inside she really did like Sasuke but at this moment she didn't know if she really liked Sasuke or if she just liked the attention Sasuke got teased about it too

_Flash back_

_Sasuke was coming out of his class and Karin class was already on formation getting ready for the ending ritual and Neji, Rock Lee, and Shikamura were all pulling Sasuke like there's your girl they were talking about Karin. Karin felt sorry for him at those moments_

_End flash back_

Karin was feeling down because she just found out from Hinata that Sasuke had a girl friend. One Valentines Day Karin friends called Sasuke over to there lunch table and one of Karin's friends told Sasuke to wish Karin a Happy Valentines Day Sasuke did and then left Karin was too nervous to even look at Sasuke when he came over to the table. When Karin was on the bus going home her friend took the bus with her and she was like if you looked at him you could of saw that he was blushing you need to talk to him Karin knew she could never do that he had a girl friend for god sakes so her friend was like write him a letter so she did

Karin went home as soon as she got home she wrote the letter this letter was more important then her homework the letter said

Dear Sasuke

I don't know if I like you, I respect your relationship with your girlfriend and I don't want to kill her Sakura made me say that do we have any chance to be together at all

Yes or No circle one

It was short and sweet. When Karin got to school she let all her friends read it Ino, Hinata, she even let Neji read it they all just laughed so she asked them and they wouldn't tell so Hinata gave him the letter as he ran it he smiled Karin was happy about that then it was time to line up and head up to class when Karin was on the line she saw the letter torn up that wasn't good.

She went up stairs and she was in class with Neji, Ino, and Bug Boy. Neji and Bug Boy told Karin Sasuke circled yes and Karin was like what about Sasuke girl friend he broke up with her replied Neji. Ok right about know they telling Karin everything she needs to hear. Ino told Karin not to believe them but Karin still didn't.

Karin went to lunch so happy she couldn't wait to talk to Sasuke about there upcoming relationship Karin put on perfume and lip gloss she had to be perfect. Then a girl from Sasuke class came to Karin table and began talking to Karin The girl from Sasuke class said she asked Sasuke about us two and Sasuke said that Karin was ugly and him and Karin don't go out and will never go out the girl went on and on about the horrible things Sasuke said Karin went to her classes not saying a word to her friends then in her last class she could no longer bear the pain she began to cry like crazy. All the girls gather around her asks her want was wrong she said nothing all she did was cry Ino kept asking is it about Sasuke Karin shook her head no well duh its about Sasuke how stupid could Ino be to ask a question like that Karin tried to tell them but she was crying to hard then she wrote want happen down and they brought the note to her teacher and Karin went to the bath room with one of her friends there she stop crying a little then she went back to class and ask to speak with the guidance counselor she went to the guidance counselor and told her the whole story then Sasuke came in what was that jerk doing here Sasuke said he was sorry and that he never said those things and he doesn't even talk to that girl cause she is a gossiper

Karin knew she would get hurt and vowed to stop liking Sasuke

Hope you liked it R&R

Karin may say she doesn't like Sasuke but by prom she will find her self liking Sasuke again R&R there's a lot more to come


	3. prom night

Hey my fellow readers I'm back again did ya'll miss me I know lol

Disclaimer- Ok I don't own Naruto poopie head

It's prom night one of the most important nights in a girl's life. If you still like a person this late in the school prom night is the night to find out if you have the least bit chance with that person. Karin still liked Sasuke and prom night was the night she was going to see if she had the least bit chance with him. Karin liking Sasuke wasn't going so will so many bad things were happening for one she got hurt and two since the day everyone found out she liked Sasuke she been arguing with her friends a lot because of Sasuke like most of her arguments started with Sasuke and she became very annoying all she did was talk about Sasuke, Sasuke this and Sasuke that that's all she talked about Sasuke.

So its prom night Karin went to prom with her friend (not as her date you perv's) she was just drove to prom in the same car as her friend ok all the boys of Konoha High were looking so good wow they finally did something good said Karin to her friend. Karin really wanted to dance with Sasuke but she was to nervous to actually go up to him so many times in the night her friends Ino, Sakura, and Hinata tried to pull her to him they finally danced together Karin and Sasuke put they were like feets apart Karin wanted to dance close really really close even dub Sasuke. But instead she spends the whole night feeling sad. Sasuke was all over everybody he probably danced with every girl there and really close. Karin saw the way he danced with Sakura and Ino and many others even that hoe Tenten. He was dancing so provocatively with that hoe that he got in trouble. Karin heard him talking to Tenten she was like how you get caught and all he said well we were grinding so hard. Karin was like why don't ya'll just go to the bathroom and have SEX. Karin was so mad why he had to hurt her like this.

Karin was looking for her friends then she saw what brought her to tears. Laurie was dubbing Sasuke (I couldn't think of a character for her). Karin left the room she found her friends outside and told them what she saw then began to cry like she did many of times before. So she eventually stops crying and then she came back inside and sat down then Ino who always has to solve people's problem went up to Sasuke and told him what was going on then him came to where Karin was sating and Ino said Sasuke said he really wants to dance with her that made Karin a little happier so first so she went to go dance with Sasuke again it many feets away from each as always then Bug Boy came and said ya'll need to dance closer this needs to be romantic so Karin finally dance close to Sasuke but for only a minute this new song came on and everybody started doing the monkey.

So another sad chapter lol

R&R


End file.
